I find the portal
by the real darkfire
Summary: sorry about the first chapter I'm kind of new to this.
1. the begining

"Hi my name is dark fire. I'm a dark gray stallion with a black mane tail with red highlights. I'm kind of an emo. But enough about me, lets get to the real reason I'm talking to you guys. I'm sure you've all heard the rumors that princess twilight sparkle has gone to another world. right? Well here's what you haven't heard."

"I was walking across equestria looking for something exciting to happen just like every day when I overheard a village pony saying there was a rumor that the crystal empire was back. So like any curious pony I asked for directions. He said it was far north in the middle of the snow lands, and that's where I went. I walked for days, then I finally found it but there was something strange about the cloud over head. It was far too dark for a normal storm cloud then I saw it. The head of the old king sombra, and it saw me and it was angry so I ran to where it kept bashing trying to get in and I made it, not before long though the barrier gave way to the monster and I scared so I ran as fast as I could to the palace and not a moment too soon a stone shape like a heart fell and princess cadence used the last of her magic to permanently banish sombra to nothingness."


	2. the crown

"That night twilight decided to sleep over when a strange cloaked pony stole her crown. She said she needed it, but for some reason I thought she just wanted to use it and throw it away afterwards. She wanted darkness. So after that she ran right into a mirror literally ran into it. Then not knowing what to do twilight jumped through it too, the spike. I wanted to know what was going on so I jumped right in after them."

"When I woke up things were weird. I had five wiggly things on the end of my fore hooves. I heard other ponies calling them fingers so that's what I called them. I saw twilight starting to wake up not to far away. So I hid behind the statue. She went up to the door and I quietly followed, but spike (as a dog) pushed it open because twilight tried to use her magic which the I noticed mine wasn't working either."


	3. running into dash

"As I went about my day hiding from twilight every so often. I noticed that everypony from ponyville was here but they seemed to know how to move in these odd bodies. But I noticed that flame wasn't here we lived in ponyville for a year before I left, but he decided to stay, it's been a year since I saw him last. I decided to go to the city to look for him thinking "maybe if spike was a dog maybe flame will be one too!" so I "borrowed" someone's car."

"I've been looking too long now. It's been hours he's probably not here." I thought to myself. I was about to turn around when I saw rainbow dash (I call her dash for short) in the rear view mirror. I didn't have the key in the ignition so I jumped out and ran for it. It was too late she saw me, but I don't think she recognized me. She asked why I had flash centuries car. I didn't answer and ran, but she had other ideas, she grabbed the collar of my shirt and I struggled trying to get loose, but she was a lot stronger than she looked. She didn't let go until I pulled my switchblade out. She backed away slowly telling me to calm down."


	4. the big chase

"After all that I just ran with tears in my eyes because my only friend that would recognize me is twilight. For the most part it was scary having none of my friends know me. I put my knife away when I got a block away, then dash started chasing me I had no idea where I was going. Then I ran into the woods, it was nothing like the everfree forest back home the trees were normal. Then I ran past a couple apple trees, instantly I knew where she was pushing me so I ran faster. I sped past applejack, I jumped off a stack of hay bales outside the barn thinking it slow down dash again I was wrong. To make things worse she called applejack too tie me up, but I too fast and she missed, Which is something you don't want to happen. Now they're both chasing me, Applejack cut off to the right, and they were trying to push me to the barn which had a low window (we've heard of parkour in equestria which is hard, but I'm pretty good at it) and at the last second I jumped through like a torpedo and rolled to my feet. unfortunately dash was team captain of every sport (considering I saw her on every athletics tryout poster), including track so she jumped and curled into a ball and landed on her feet, but something was different about this dash she seemed to get tired quicker than the one I knew, maybe it was because she didn't have wings. strange thing was there was what looked like mares and stallions in the barn and that scared me and it takes a lot to do that not even that mare made of candy that tried to eat every pony scared me in fact after it turned all my friends to candy monsters when pinkie told them to eat it, it was scared of me because I was in a bad mood that day, but I'll tell you that story another time."

"we've all been running for a while. We almost passed out but we stopped and got some lemonade and talked a bit, kind of like you would see in cartoons once we had our energy back we started running again. We pass the animal shelter and flutter shy comes out and sees the others chasing me so she joins in. Now I'm running across the city with flutter shy, dash and applejack chasing me with every other pedestrian watching in curiosity. I burst through the door of sugar cube corner saying hide me and dive behind the counter then the others run in asking for me and as usual pinkie can't keep her mouth shut and tells them I'm under the counter I come out muttering thanks for nothing and climb out the window."


	5. sleeping with knowledge

"It's a matter of time before rarity joins and I can't run forever so I head straight for the fashion shop. It might have been a stupid idea but the only thing these girls are scared of is a mad rarity. So I run in and ask her to help me and tell her that her friends are chasing me and dart up the stairs because I knew dash would tell her everything. Then I hear the bell ring and rarity yells stop then I hear dash explaining and head towards the window and opened it and apparently everypony down stairs heard it. Then stomps coming up the stairs and just as the door opens I climb into the window frame they stop in time for me to see the surprise and worry in their eyes. Then jump when dash yells no trying to keep me from jumping because even though the shop is only two stories high it's too high to survive a fall out the second story window and they all watch as I grip the tree branch and swing to the ground with a roll. I say I'd stay and chat but I've got a library to go too."

"I remember what I said because the only place twilight ever stays is in a library. So I looked all over the city, but couldn't find one then I remembered the place where we came to this world so I went and checked there the door seemed locked so I went around back and found an open window. As I climbed in I saw rows of books and realized that I climbed into the library so I looked around and when I found twilight sleeping on a pile of books that were shaped like a bed. I tried not to wake her but as I walked away I kicked one of the book shelves and said some words that dash would drop me from the clouds for saying. Then I found spike growling at me which I didn't know was possible for him. I backed away but it was too dark to see much. I walked until I got to twilight's book bed and almost fell on her when I gained my balance I went around the pile of books and jogged through until I found the light switch. When I flipped it on the lights came on with a loud click then I heard spike running to where I was. So I hid behind the desk and when he got to the door I found a bag and grabbed him with the bag."


	6. the cut

"I woke up to a kid screaming and pointing at me because I had spike in a bag, when I opened my eyes all the way I realized the kid was sweetie bell. Apparently she woke spike up too because he was just as surprised as I was. That was when I said "shut up kid" and covered her mouth to make her stop screaming it didn't work because twilight was already running towards us so I dropped spike and ran out the door before she could get a good look at me. It was then I really noticed I was wearing a leather jacket I decided to take it off and look at it when I noticed my cutie mark on the back of it I thought "aw crap" realizing twilight was able to see my back before I ran out of the library. So I ran out the front door as fast as I could do a flip over someone coming up the stairs as I was turning time seemed to slow down as I saw dash turning around just in time to see me landing. When I did she turned around and punched me in the face and held me down as fell to the ground and pulled a small plastic box out of her pocket and talked into it like she was talking to applejack."

"About twenty minutes later the whole gang was here except for twilight. I started to reach for my pocket but dash pinned my arm to the ground. She knew I had the knife in my pocket. But she didn't know I always kept a spare in case I lost one. So I reached into my other pocket and slowly pulled out the switchblade. When I flipped the out the blade fluttershy fainted then I pulled up my sleeve and cut a large line down my arm without flinching a bit which was enough to make applejack vomit and rarity and pinkie were too scared to do anything. When I pulled my sleeve down dash seemed like she would pass out any second. As I pulled her off me she collapsed to the ground."


	7. the forrest

"I don't know why they all fainted or got sick all I did was cut myself. I guess they've never seen a cut that big. As I walked away the blood started to drip out of my sleeve so I decided to go get some paper towels and wrap some electrical tape around my arm to stop the bleeding before it got too bad. After that I walked around the city then I decided to go to sweet apple acres because I knew only granny smith was there so I could find a place to sleep in the barn."

"As I walked into the barn I remembered seeing the horses trapped in the stalls. As I walked around looking at them I noticed they each resembled my friends. One looked a lot like me so I found a saddle and took the horse for ride through the forest. It was considerably dark with all the trees in the wooded area so I decided to see just how deep the forest gets. As I get further and further it gets darker and darker and the horse seems to be getting nervous. Then I feel a dark presence so I start to turn to go back then a familiar rope fell and tightened around my arms and my horse started freaking out. I fell off I see aj and then all I see is black as I hit the ground and pass out."


	8. off the bridge

"I was thinking about jumping because there was a large river about 200 feet below. But as I took a closer look I saw that there were a lot of large rocks sticking out and as they tried to pull me down I slipped and fell off the bridge dash was able to grab my hand before I plummeted to my doom but as I tried to give her my other hand my grip slipped and I fell. As I hit the water I thought I hit a rock because it hurt so bad. When I opened my eyes I saw a large fish staring at me. I started to move and it darted away I looked around and saw a rock a foot away from my face and I thought to myself "I am so lucky" as I swam to the surface I saw dash and aj looking over the side of the bridge with a look between relief and fear then dash seemed really mad."

"Then I realized the water was moving fast and I tried to grab a rock before I went to far downstream but the water wasn't going to let me go that easily. As I struggled to stay above the surface I saw derpy walking along the shore and I yelled hoping she would somehow find a way to help me. She heard me and found a large stick and held it out for me to grab. I was able to get it with one hand, I told her to hold onto the nearest tree so I could pull myself in when dash and aj helped derpy pull me in and dash punched me square in the chest which kinda helped because I fell and started coughing up water. As I was on my hands and knees she kicked me right between the legs which didn't help at all. I heard aj and derpy start yelling at her the pain was so bad all I could see was black I felt someone helping me up as I start walking not knowing where I was going or who was helping me I hear dash scream in frustration probably because she doesn't get to hit me again then I blackout. I woke up in a bed without my jacket and shirt as I sit up I see derpy come into the room I asked what I was doing there and why I was half naked. she said after dash kicked me she helped me up and I blacked out so she brought me here I said that doesn't explain why i'm not wearing a shirt so she went into the next room and came back with my shirt and jacket she said the sleeve was covered with blood and they were soaked so she washed them for me I said at least it wasn't my pants, she laughed and gave me my clothes then what seemed like a smaller version of derpy came in and I assumed it was her little sister. She came in and said her name was dinky I said hi and told her my name and put my shirt on and walked to the front door I told derpy thanks for letting me stay and just as I turned around to open the door it swung open and hit me in the face it was doctor whooves who looked at me now on the ground asked who I was after saying sorry derpy told I was being attacked by rainbow dash. So he told me to stay for tea and muffins and derpy screamed with joy."


End file.
